


SABRE

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Lex/Other Male. Created for Absolut Virgin Lex Challenge (VirginLex Community)<br/>WARNINGS:  Age-Discrepant; Mild Restraint; Dom/Sub.  This has a Non-Con vibe even if it is not true Non-Con.  It also has a sexual situation that directly involves an adult with a minor of the age of 14.  If any of these things will upset you in any way, do not read this story.  On the other hand, if this is not a scenario that bothers you, it has been crafted to be hot and kinky, and 99.99% squik-free.<br/>Summary:  While attending prep-school, young virgin Lex has rebuffed all suitors.  Someone takes charge of the matter.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	SABRE

## SABRE

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

~ 

Click....Clack, clack. 

" _Fencing_ _should_ _be_ _The_ _Sport_ _Of_ _Kings_ ," pondered a young Lex Luthor. " _Not_ _horseracing_. _I'd_ _rather_ _be_ _a_ _king_ _who_ _fought_ _for_ _his_ _crown_ _than_ _one_ _who_ _fled_ _on_ _his_ _horse_." 

"Again," Reggie Troise prompted, monotonal from years of repetition. "Arm higher." Unusual inflections intimated a faint Eastern European accent. 

Click....Clack...Clack. 

"Better," commented the instructor blandly. 

Lex allowed himself a slight smile behind his mask. Too soon. 

The instructor continued, "At crucial times, your guard remains weak." Glances and a soft murmur swept among students seated on the bench. "Your offensive is...relatively acceptable," he finished. 

Teenaged faces anxiously queried one another...was he harder to please tonight? Almost a dozen young men, in the sport's white canvas jackets and breeches, shifted their epees, foils and sabres back and forth between hands, fingering steel and leather as they each anticipated their own turn sparring with the man who schooled them. 

Excelsior Prep-School's fencing gymnasium was an intriguing combination of Old World tradition and leading-edge architecture and design. Original walnut wood paneling encased two walls of the high-ceilinged room which included a deep, L-shaped viewing mezzanine recessed above, crowded during exhibitions and games. 

The dark, polished wood below was accented by groupings of trophies and photographs of teams through the years and their intercontinental tourneys. 

Antique swords and other curios of the sport were ornately mounted and hung, the most valuable of which was a Renaissance-era Italian poniard, its gold filigree handle arresting in its detailed beauty. 

Displays of achievement were augmented by fine period etchings, such as that of actual musketeers outside a tavern, enjoying one another's company, tankards held easily in strong hands draped with heavy lace. 

Another entire side of the room was floor-to-ceiling mirror of superior fidelity, allowing the room's occupants to analyze their own and one another's movements. The remaining wall was double-paned glass admitting natural light, which now was in the hues of a winter sunset, yet holding at bay the chill of the swirling snow. 

Still affected by his rebuke, Lex hardened his expression behind his mask. 

Noting Lex's slightly rigid shoulders, Reggie thought to himself, " _Ah_ , _Lex_! _You_ _have_ _sought_ _to_ _perfect_ _the_ _form_ , _to_ _the_ _neglect_ _of_ _the_ _composure_ _of_ _your_ _mind_!" 

Assuming the prideful pose of Salute, answered immediately by Lex's, Reggie broke forward and bore down suddenly, rather mercilessly making his best student an example of the assessment he had just pronounced. 

Click, clackety-click. He lunged! 

"Point!" as the buzzer sounded. 

This replayed three more times in rapid succession. Reggie strolled away from the engagement area, adjusting his glove. 

Stung by this humbling before his classmates, Lex flicked his blade through the air back and forth to hear the whipping sound. He then struck the pose and watched himself in the mirror as he mocked-out the engagements and scrutinized his moves. 

Back on the bench, his fellows empathized and cringed in anticipation of their own turn...Lex was the acknowledged strongest fencer of their group. 

" _OK_ , _I've_ _got_ _it_ _now_ ," Lex decided after a few minutes of self-analysis.. Still holding his fourteen year-old resolve stiffly in his upper body, he Saluted when his instructor looked over, beckoning him to the next engagement. 

"Take a break, Lex," Reggie directed to him. "You and I will work on specific defensive strategies now." 

Forestalled of his vindication, Lex made an exasperated face behind his mask then bowed his head and approached the bench with a slow but somewhat petulant gait. 

Facing to the rest of the group, the instructor announced, "Class is over for the rest of you." Turning, "See you all tomorrow," he bade, walking to the far side of the gym to power-down the electrical counting system to the blades and activate the automatic closure of the heavy wall-length curtains, against the night. 

As Lex removed the burden of his steel mesh mask and the heavy leather gloves, he toweled off the back of his neck and brow, blotting his bare head as well. On the threshold of manhood, Lex had become lean and strong over the prior two years, his face lengthening to resemble that of his father's. 

Since boarding at the Academy, and the escape it afforded from the stresses of a home life made noxious by his father, Lex had grown to develop a fluid grace throughout his frame. As his sharp mind and confidence grew, his own style of easy manner expressed itself...except when his father visited or phoned. At those times, he was still as likely to be reduced to painfully-stifled tears or several days' depression. He still hadn't enough 'specific defensive strategies' against Lionel...as if anybody did or could, he felt. 

Once one became accustomed to his baldness, Lex's most arresting feature was his clear blue eyes, pale as a chill Autumn sky, and he casually flitted them now from teammate to teammate as they hung their equipment on pegs and gathered their belongings. 

"Lucky you!" one friend commiserated. 

"Well, you know, if _I'd_ beat him four times in a row, then I'd have _his_ ass in here practicing 'specific defensive strategies'," Lex grinned. 

Another whispered, "He's such a prick tonight! What's his problem?" 

"I don't care. I'm just pissed that when I trounce him in half an hour, none of you will be around to sing my praise!," Lex declared with a teasing expression, lounging along the bench, posing as if for a magazine layout. 

Giggles met his vainglory. Someone offered a pre-congratulatory hand slap. 

Fencing was most determinedly Lex's sport of choice. He actually had both friends and stature on this team. During the five years after the catastrophe that lost him his hair, and four since the death of his mother, Lex 's passage into young adulthood had been decidedly difficult. His success in fencing had at least provided him a context where he could fit in. 

Of course, Lex's competitiveness in this particular sport was also driven by his goal of humiliating his father in their next challenge duel. Every birthday, Lionel sparred with Lex to personally assess his annual advance in skill level. He was invariably cruel in his contempt of his son's progress over the prior year. 

Possessing the acutely intense imagination of a highly intelligent child often left to his own devices, Lex had provided himself many and varied fantasy scenarios regarding these challenge duels over the years, the common theme of which was the successful torture of his father to one extent or another, followed by extremely pleasurable gloating. 

The simplest plot involved an omnipotent Lex flabbergasting Lionel with his year's jump in skill level and usually concluded with him sweeping his father's sword from his grip and a penitent Lionel acknowledging his son's supremacy and begging his forgiveness. 

During the worst of times, in his fantasies Lex savagely hacked Lionel bloody and then brutally skewered him through, driving him against the wall to shriek a victory cry into his father's hateful face as it twisted in slow, bitter death before his own wild eyes. 

While Lex sat, thus distracted by his thoughts, Reggie gave most of his attention to class members who had begun to file out to the showers as he removed his own mask and gloves and lay them on a bench by his bag. 

Light-brown hair, crowned by the sweat of his exertion, fell to his shoulders and portrayed a Bohemian elan that spoke more about his thirty-something age than mere rebellion. His face told it: Reggie embodied a lifestyle of sophisticated tastes pursued and satisfied. 

Having a tight-knit body of slightly more than moderate height, Reggie possessed extremely attractive features with the strong edges of Bulgarian heritage, coupled with warm dark eyes that could assess your thoughts with a glance. He never needed more than that. 

In his prime he had ranked second in the world, then retired to teaching, having settled in at the academy some dozen years before, sensing his interests in conquest had transmuted beyond ribbons and trophies. 

"How much practice time are you putting in, Lex?" Reggie inquired as he sipped bottled water by the gym doors, nodding goodbye to the last of the students. 

Lex watched with disinterest as his instructor closed and bolted shut the doors. 

"Two, sometimes three hours a day, depending on my schedule," came his reply. Eyes the hue of river water beneath ice trained on his instructor. 

Reggie turned to face him, pausing as he gazed in utter appreciation. He saw the stripling of a young man before him, not one of the pampered nestlings crowding these halls. He indulged in a moment of repose as he regarded the object of his interest, and sent up a prayer in observance of the dangerous game he was about to put into play...with far greater stakes than a trophy. 

He tilted his head and approached with a faint smile, letting his practice sabre dangle to the floor loosely from his waist-high arm. 

"Lex, I wonder if you are ready for something...more," Reggie asked, oddly emphasizing the final word. He halted within a few steps of Lex and incongruously raising his blade. Lex's brows subtly frowned as his eyes locked on Reggie's every move. 

Reggie brought the blunted tip of his blade to the center of Lex's jacket, gave a little prod, then pulled back enough to allow himself the casual tracing of patterns over his chest, which Lex now puffed with indignation and surprise. 

Thoroughly nonplussed, Lex at first could do nothing more than gape as Reggie added, more softly, "Something much more," ending with a whispered, "...Lex." 

Blade horseplay was strictly forbidden, Lex knew, but obviously the flavor of this interaction was sexual and, between teacher and student, even more taboo. 

"What the fuck, Reggie?" Lex finally came to life and scrambled to gather his own blade into his grip and rise from the bench, in one motion. He whipped it across his body to fend off the bizarre advance his instructor was making. "Back the fuck off!" 

It was brief: Snick! Snick! Clack! 

With not even enough time to firmly grasp his own sword handle, Lex drew a sharp breath as his sabre was quickly jerked clean from his grip by his instructor's deft moves, to clatter to the floor by the wall at their side. The blunted point of Reggie's blade snapped back to its prior post, pushing just so, against the center of Lex's chest, making a slight bowing down the length of the long shaft. 

Stumbling over his gear now fallen to the floor, Lex backed several paces to the wall of the gym, where he stayed, at bay. 

Composing himself to an extent, Lex cleared his throat and spoke, "Alright, Reggie...think about what you're doing." Lex put his mind into play, since his had lost his other weapon. A space of time passed while Lex took a few breaths. "Reggie, what _are_ you doing?" 

"What am I doing, Lex?" The instructor's blade unbowed as he relaxed the previous pressure and then steadily trailed the balled tip upwards...up Lex's starched white jacket until it reached the skin of the pale neck above. Lex drew in his breath, then reproached himself for it...he didn't want to give this guy any bit of a fucking thrill. 

"I'm touching your soft...milky...skin," Reggie eventually voiced as he traced with excruciating gradualness the balled tip along the corded muscle flexing Lex's supple neck. 

Finally the flat of the blade purchased the flat of Lex's cheek, where it lay with a sense of command. There was hardly any pressure except psychological, and that alone caused Lex to press his head to the side, his body completely to the wall. 

"Get off me...you...sick...fuck," Lex slowly enunciated, with as much feeling as possible. 

This brought somewhat of a chuckle from the instructor. 

"Oh, yes," Reggie responded, "I have heard how you rebuff all advances from your fellows. "Well," he paused, "I don't blame you. It is another expression of your excellent taste." His eyes drew away from Lex's face and blinked down, to run his glance along the length of the supple young body. 

Infuriated at his being so frankly appraised, Lex bristled, "So now it's your turn?" and he swung a sharp blow to his instructor's face, while his other hand pushed hard toward Reggie's chest. 

But years of world-class level fencing had honed Reggie's responses and he was having none of it. His left hand darted out to snag Lex's wrist before the blow connected. He merely lifted his sword-hand's forearm to effectively block the push to his chest. His recovery of control was swift and he leaned in closer to Lex's body, pressing the flat of the sabre a bit firmer to Lex's face than before. Lex immobilized. 

Bowing his head, Reggie was breathing on him now, right over the blade. As Lex stilled, Reggie released his wrist and allowed a correspondingly gentling of the touch of the steel. 

"Don't struggle, Lex," he instructed, simply. 

Then he picked up the train of his prior questions. "But, you won't even play with the girls, Lex...hm? I hear about that, too." 

Lex could only see him out of the side of his eyes. He was trying to send a look disdainful enough to mask his sensitivity to that sore topic. It was a hugely disappointing fact to Lex that the body language of any girl he'd met...since that day of the meteor shower...had invariably telegraphed varying degrees of repulsion at his hairlessness. With any girls his age, he pretended he simply lacked the desire for anything past camaraderie. 

This reverie spanned but two seconds and then Lex's attention returned. He declared flatly, "Look, I'm not gay, and I'm not interested." 

"You say that from ignorance" came the dismissal of that statement. All the while as he spoke, Reggie did nothing more but hover his lips close over Lex's skin, never actually touching. His warm exhalation brought sensation wherever it flowed...Lex's jaw line, his ear, his bare temple. Lex steeled himself against his physiological responses, trying to reject them. 

But Lex also seethed, for he didn't appreciate being called ignorant about anything. 

Studying him, anticipating his train of thought, Reggie acknowledged, "You know certain things about sex, no doubt...from reading, from your friends, maybe even from watching porn...and yet, until you become a man's Beloved, you will know nothing of love-making." 

Lex blinked a defiant look up at him. 

"I would teach you the art of pleasure, Lex. Sensations that adults seek their entire lives, I wish to share with you. Techniques you would need to travel the world to glean, I am offering you to experience...and learn." 

Reggie lifted the sabre gently off Lex's face and lowered it to a more neutral placement pressing along his upper chest. Lex was free to let his face look forward and Reggie responded by bringing his warm breath to the neglected side...still never touching. 

Lex's eyes left Reggie's face and gazed over his shoulder, lips pursed slightly, as he considered what Reggie had offered. He _had_ been curious as to what guys did with each other...nights he'd heard moaning, or names choked out with a sound that caused him to get hard as he lay in bed in his school suite...but, sensitive about his hairlessness, he hadn't wanted to enter the fray of the fuck-and-tell his schoolmates indulged in. 

Then, snapping out of Reggie's spell, he admonished himself for even listening to this pathetic guy...he was probably all talk, anyway. He resumed his glare at his instructor, who was only biding his time to let his words permeate Lex's consciousness, watching the play of expression across Lex's young face. 

Returning the scrutiny, Lex saw Reggie's frank display of interest and arousal, but also perceived an unknown, a question, uncertainty. 

With this Lex was reminded that Reggie, as his instructor, would have precipitously far more to lose than he did by indiscretion about anything they did. Intensely private at this time in his life about sex and his body issues, he couldn't help but be tantalized...an arrangement between himself and Reggie could be perfect in that regard. 

Without consciously admitting to himself that he was seriously entertaining Reggie's offer, Lex nevertheless found his eyes draw away unbidden from Reggie's face and he beheld the man, the well-muscled shoulders, the expansive chest, the well-built yet agile legs, as he stood there, pinning him against the wall. 

Pinning him! Anger flared again within Lex and he looked back up with a newly-hardened expression...and then watched perplexedly as Reggie, with great show, held his arm out to doff his sabre carelessly to the floor. 

"May I...Lex?" Reggie whispered, as his lips went to brush against the pale cheek where a short time before his blade had lain. 

Shivering from tiny prickles...Reggie's afternoon stubble...Lex became aware that Reggie's lips were drawing up tiny patches of flesh by the minutest of suction, each to be abandoned for the next, but not before leaving the subtlest moisture as a mark of transit. 

Cool breath hit Lex's cheek, from Reggie's pursed lips, causing all those marks to be felt anew. 

" _Weirdo_ ," thought Lex. 

"So, it's hot for you to spit all over me?" he said, huffing slightly. 

Reggie's eyes crinkled as he smiled with patience. 

"Lex," Reggie breathed, "I would see the child replaced by the young man...the naif replaced by the initiate." He slowly leaned forward. "You _do_ know," he continued, "that you are the most excellent young man within these halls?" 

Conflicting emotions burst within Lex as he re-lived intense memories. 

~~ ~~ Father, scowling as he spoke: "I had hopes that you, as my son, would be an excellent young man, Lex. I can't imagine why you continually fail to live up to the legacy I have provided you...your weaknesses resist expurgation...you remain a disappointment to me." ~~ ~~ 

~~ ~~ Mother, gaunt, near the end: "You are an excellent and wonderful son, Alexander. Don't let him cause you to doubt that." ~~ ~~ 

Correctly gauging the twist around Lex's eyes, the brightening of the glare they reflected as they gazed into space, and the tightening of his mouth, Reggie intervened, strong hand resting softly on Lex's shoulder. 

"I've seen your father talk to you," he mentioned gently. "Do not let him win, Lex. Don't let him make you to doubt your own excellence, ever." 

Lex's eyes snapped upward. Surprised by this echo of his mother's exhortation, voiced by this random man in his life...and while he was propositioning him!... Lex was emotionally unprepared and he felt utterly overwhelmed and confused. 

Full lips approached Lex's mouth. Lex reacted by pressing together his lips with a clearly defiant look. Too many emotions burgeoned within...safest thing by far was to shut down and resist. 

Pulling back and wrapping his large hands around the top of Lex's arms, Reggie softly squeezed then kneaded the rigid muscles beneath his fingers. Reggie brought his head again to one side of Lex's and breathed a complaint having the lilt of pain, voiced as a suppliant. 

"Lex..." Barely audible. "I am offering you everything I am. Why do you refuse... _me_?" 

Stubbled-cheek...drawn in stages...skimming the side of Lex's face. Lex remained aware of all the patches so touched. Warmer...prickly. Head to the side, Lex caught a view of themselves in the mirrored wall across the floor...abstracted momentarily, he wondered at the tableau they made as Reggie leaned into him, weaving his body before him...he mused at the feminine characteristics of Reggie's long, lanky hair and of his own face's young features. 

Clearing his throat and turning back, Lex decided he really was of two minds about the offer. He voiced an ambiguous retort, "Yeah, well...I don't put out on the first date for guys who attack me with a sword." 

Reggie smirked. "Touche, of course. I'll have to beg you to forgive me my little...kinks." Lex huffed and then frowned, wondering just how kinky this guy got. 

And then Reggie whispered, "I am incredibly attracted to you, Lex...physically, you are a stunning young man. And, I see you for the person you are: complex and brilliant; mature beyond your years; on the cusp of an incredible life." 

Lex eyes fell closed as he heard the self-affirmations he had dared called forth as mantras during his darkest times. So strange...to be hearing the substance of his most personal thoughts...whispered by this other human being. 

Finally responding, his pale blue eyes looking up, frowning in an attempt to hide his hope, Lex asked sharply, "Why do you care?" 

"Because...you have," he paused and shrugged slightly..."substance," Reggie stated, simply. "As do I." 

As Reggie played absently with the collar of Lex's jacket and drew the pads of his fingers over Lex's skin above it, they spent a moment in frank mutual appraisal. It was then the tacit agreement was formed. 

Disengaging his eyes and leaning in, Reggie touched his parted lips to Lex's face and swiftly dragged them to Lex's ear, letting warmth bloom within, to which Lex finally physically relaxed, rolling his eyes closed. 

Shoulders supporting himself against the dark paneling behind, Lex was now bowed out in the middle, his hips pushed outward. Lex's eyes opened and darted back to Reggie's. 

"So...is that all you've got?" he challenged the older man flippantly. Another smile etched itself on Reggie's face while in response he gripped Lex's head between his hands, pulling Lex's head back sharply and into position. 

The kiss lasted...involved so much. Whenever Lex's tongue was pulled, he felt his groin respond and a sound escape the catch at the back of his throat. With a change to flicking Lex's tongue, then holding it fast between his teeth, Reggie rubbed his hands downwards to cover and knead Lex's his upper-thighs and his buttocks beneath his fencing jacket. Reggie's mouth briefly repositioned and Lex's breath was shallow and fast. 

Descending anew upon Lex's upturned face, Reggie tilted his head sharply to one side and bore down his tongue sideways, to drag its rough top over the rough top of Lex's...one long, slow swipe of friction. 

Going back for another slow, rough lick, he then abandoned this and, still facing downward, opened his mouth wide, enveloping Lex's entire lower jaw, bottom teeth to clatter against Lex's own, and top teeth purchasing below Lex's chin, lips sealing down. 

With eyes closed, Lex felt as if in a wolf's possession, a sensation enhanced by the slight side-to-side jerk of Reggie's head which dragged Lex's own in lockstep, his enervated body following like a slowly snapping whip. 

Deep within this grip of mouths, Reggie lapped and lapped, hard, over Lex's lower lip until it subtly swelled...then finally he sucked his own lips back as he withdrew...only to immediately reestablish the same purchase in order to lift upward slightly this time, Lex's head and frame following as before, raising Lex to the balls of his feet before being let back down. 

Reggie's lips slowly retreated, sucking as they did, then he dipped down to place a lengthwise bite across Lex's red and swollen lower lip, rumbling a faint guttural sound of appreciation and ownership. His lips fallen apart and forgotten, Lex languidly opened his darkened eyes and confirmed his capture. 

Muted fire was banked beneath Reggie's hooded lids. Holding Lex in an intense gaze, he pulled up his large, strong hands to rub along the sides of Lex's chest, then, downward again, to possess Lex's body, back and hip. His hands were never still, kneading, pulsing, tracing along Lex's frame. Lex gave himself over fully to these ministrations, losing all muscle tension, barely holding himself up now. 

Reggie whispered hoarsely into Lex's ear. 

"Lex...You can... _fuck_ me..." 

Electricity shot up Lex's spine at the explosion of the word in his ear, and he gasped. 

"...any way you want," Reggie enticed. 

Already semi-turgid, Lex became intensely hard...the sensitivity against his clothes was like burning. 

Reggie hissed, "...you can grip my hair and fuck my mouth," as he dragged dry lips over face and neck, gently purchasing nips of skin only to let them drop as he moved on. 

Lex's dilated eyes lay half-open, unfocused toward some point near the ceiling. 

Leaning in, Reggie rasped, "...you can slick me up and fuck my ass." He then took and planted Lex's hands against his ass, pressing hard as a non-verbal command. 

Biting his lip and staring, Lex was not able to pay conscious attention, instead putting all his energy to _not_ coming in his breeches. 

But when his hands remained static on Reggie's hips, Reggie gripped them again and moved them around before letting them go. 

His attention thus drawn from his battle against ejaculating, Lex complied and began rubbing the flat of his hands now in small movements over the plain of his instructor's hips. 

Blinking as he beheld the sight, Lex watched as his own pale, somewhat delicate hands pressing and rubbing his instructor's ass. This was real. He was touching this...man. Rubbing his hands along another person's body. 

Measuring Lex's reaction, Reggie reached up to softly stroke the side of Lex's smooth head and neck. He rubbed his open palms slowly upwards, all the way to the crown. Then, he reversed the motion and ever so gently scraped his manicured fingernails down, all around Lex's skull...continuing down his neck to his shoulders...thrilling Lex with his touch. Reversing again, soothing palms swept up, to finish with the escape of feathery fingertips swirling off into the air. 

Now Lex truly moaned...no one ever, ever touched his head like that, making him feel like that...warm, sweet, tingling...completely physically accepted. Lex sought with difficulty to focus his eyes on those of his instructor...in response, Reggie brought his face up to hang his mouth before Lex's, and they shared moist, hot breath. 

Then, puckering his lips into an open position, Reggie held them extremely close before Lex's mouth and nostrils. Very suddenly, Reggie's very deep and sharp suck of breath literally stole the air from Lex's lungs, leaving him weakened before the abductor of his spirit...hollow for seconds, shoulders slumped around a chest caved in, reduced to utter passivity before him, staring stupidly upward until such time as his body realized it was free to gulp breath to replenish itself. 

Senses and mind challenged so rapidly on so many levels, Lex was utterly malleable now, trained in this short time to await the next sensation administered by Reggie. 

With one hand, Reggie braced himself against the wall above Lex's shoulder...with his other on the small of Lex's back he jerked Lex's lower body out from the wall a bit further than before. 

His lips pulled out the tip of Lex's tongue and held it secure. Reggie drew down to bracket Lex's legs with his own and began rubbing his entire groin inwards and up, along Lex's frame. Noisily sucked Lex's tongue in, hard, all the way into his mouth, he held it there with a furious relentlessness. 

Even through the stiff canvas of their fencing outfits, the glorious pressure between his legs caused Lex's eyes to roll back under their lids, squeezed tight. 

"Nnngh!" Lex expressed and moved his own groin forward, seeking. 

The instructor's large hand pulled forward, pressing the two of them together. Eventually, Reggie slowly released Lex's tongue to slip back into his open, slack mouth...both breathed hoarsely as they found each other...again...again. 

"Oh, god...." Lex barely managed to whisper. Reggie smiled faintly and gave a sweet kiss at the edge of Lex's lips. 

Slowing and then stilling himself against Lex body, the fencer withdrew his hand from Lex's back and brought it up to Lex's cheek, stroking gently with both need and affection. 

Swallowing and clearing his throat, Reggie huskily requested, "Tell me what I can give you, Lex. Tell me what you want from me." 

Lex's conscious state was called forth and with effort he rolled his head upright from where it had semi-lolled against the wall. After the seconds his mind took to clear, he made use of his hands on the adult's hips, tugging him close with his own purpose. 

Belly to belly with the older man now, who smirked relaxedly, Lex reached up to his own jacket's collar. He unfastened it and began to slowly drag the zipper diagonally down his chest. Crescent of pale blue encircling a dark core, Lex's eyes challenged the fencer. 

"Show me everything," Lex breathed to the lips so close to his. "Make me scream your name..." 


End file.
